fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dmitri X Enjyu
Character Enjyu © Amanda2324 Dmitrius "Dmitri" Aurelius © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Enjyu: *practicing in the woods, he fires a normal rock. It hits the nearby tree, but bounces back and hits him in the eye* Ow... well, that was smart... *rubs eye* Dmitri: *watching from afar, he laughs a bit* A bit of bad luck there... Enjyu: *looks around* Who's there?! *takes out one of his marbles, ready to fire if need be* Dmitri: Keep your rocks to yourself, young man. I don't mean you any harm. Enjyu: *hesitates* ...what are you doing way out here, then? Dmitri: I come out here to train occasionally. Looks like someone had the same idea. Enjyu: ...yeah, it's the only place where no one usually comes. *aims a fire marble at a tree, he fires it. The marble leaves a scorch mark on the tree; as it falls, Enjyu summons it back to his hand* Dmitri: That's a neat trick there. I've never seen someone fight quite like that before. Enjyu: *shrugs* ...so, what do you fight with? Dmitri: *motions to a bow on his back* I'm a marksman in service of Lord Dorian, Dmitrius Aurelius. It's a pleasure to meet you. Enjyu: I'm Enjyu... I don't really have a job, but I make use of myself from time to time. Dmitri: A bit like a mercenary then? Enjyu: Yeah, kinda... I mostly just cut wood, and other chores for some of the elderly residents in the nearby towns. I sometimes work for the lumberjack or the blacksmith, too. Dmitri: Ah? Really? Then you're quite a well rounded young man. Enjyu: *shrugs* Yeah. *fires a wind-magic marble* Dmitri: It will get you far in life, believe me. Enjyu: ...how do you know? Dmitri: Trust me. *grins* I'm an old geezer. I know a thing or two. Having many skills is vital. Enjyu: ??? You don't look that old... 22 is my guess. Dmitri: *chuckles* You flatter me... In all actuality, I just turned 30. Enjyu: >.< That's still not very old... Dmitri: Compared to you I'm sure I am. I must be about...twice your age? Enjyu: Yeah... plus four. I'm about thirteen. Dmitri: Oh goodness...I do feel old. *chuckles* Enjyu: ...what's so bad about being old? Dmitri: Nothing...nothing.It's just a lot to think about at the moment, but I wouldn't want to bother you. Enjyu: *nods* There are plenty of good places around here to practice with a bow. I'll try to be more careful not to send stray shots everywhere. Dmitri: It's alright. I can take a hit, I've learned that much. Enjyu: So you've been in real battles before? Dmitri: Oh yes. Many. I am the bodyguard for the Lady Dorian. Enjyu: ...I've heard of her... isn't she the daughter of Joseph Dorian? Dmitri: ...Yes. Mistress Elizabeth is nothing like her father though. She's very...kind to me. Enjyu: ...so Lord Dorian is mean to you? Why? You don't seem like a bad man. Dmitri: I...apologize. I'm late for my return. It was a pleasure meeting you Enjyu, but I best be off. *leaves hastily* Enjyu: ...*frowns deeply, but shrugs, turning back to his training* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Dmitri: *at his training grounds, firing arrows into a distant target* ...Useless my foot... *exhales sharply and fires one into the bullseye* Enjyu: *walking by, he sees Dmitri, and runs over, but he keeps quiet. He doesn't want to interupt Dmitri's training* Dmitri: *rubs his shoulder and knocks another arrow* I know you're there...*lets his arrow fly* Enjyu: ...*folds his arms across his chest* You seem angry... I didn't want to disturb you in the midst of your training. Dmitri: It's alright. I'm perfectly calm. I'm not one to lash out against someone. *fires another arrow* Enjyu: ... *nods* ...where'd you learn to shoot like that? I've never met a bowman with such accuracy... Dmitri: When I was little...I had a bit of an accident and was legally blind for about a week. My sight came back bit by bit, but it wasn't even half as good as it was before. My father was ashamed of me and wanted to send me home to live with my mother. ...My friend Arthur thought otherwise. I've been determined ever since to become the most accurate archer there is despite my eyes. I simply refuse to miss and I don't. Enjyu: ...hm. Is that why Lord Dorian doesn't like you? Dmitri: My Master has never particularly be fond of me for many reasons. I suppose that is one of them... Enjyu: ...I can't see why. You're good with a bow, and you're not mean. Dmitri: I was his son's bodyguard before Lady Elizabeth...He passed away about two years ago though... Enjyu: oh... but why would he be mad at his son's, and then daughters, body guard? ...does he blame you for his sons' death? Dmitri: *viscously lets an arrow fly* Perhaps...if I had been a bit more alert, Lord Arthur would be alive now. Enjyu: Well, you did what you could, right? Dmitri: Apparently it wasn't enough. ...I'm determined not to let the same fate befall my Lady Elizabeth. Enjyu: *shrugs* A noble promise... Dmitri: *lets out a deep breath* Alright...I apologize for burdening you with my own troubles. You shouldn't worry about me. Enjyu: ...apology accepted, but really, I don't mind. And you're a little late, I'm already... er, concerned about your welfare. ...especially after you ran away the other day. But that's probably because you didn't want to tell me why Lord Dorian was mad at you, is that it? Dmitri: That's...not something you need to know about right now. It's not anything I cannot handle. Enjyu: *folds arms across his chest* If you say so. ...but if you need anything, I'll help out how I can. Dmitri: Of course. *smiles a bit* You'll be the first one I call for help. Enjyu: ... *smiles and nods* I'll need to go practice some more, so I can be of better help when you need it. Dmitri: Of course. And I'll try to stay out of trouble in the mean time. *puts his bow back on his back* Enjyu: *nods* Okay, see ya later, Dmitri. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Dmitri: *sighs and puts a hand to his head. Surprisingly, his glasses are nowhere to be seen* Blast this headache... Enjyu: *walking to the forest to train, he finds Dmitri* ...Dmitri? Are you okay? Dmitri: *looks up* Oh...Enjyu. I'm fine... Enjyu: ...are you sure? Where are your glasses? And your face looks pale. Dmitri: My glasses are...broken. I had a minor altercation with Lord Dorian. Enjyu: ...Dmitri, does Lord Dorian... beat you? Dmitri: E-Excuse me? Enjyu: ...well, how else would your glasses get broken? He tried to hurt you, didn't he? Dmitri: ...Only if I deserve it. I spoke out of turn, rather brashly if I say so. I can take a few hits. Enjyu: *folds arms across chest* That doesn't mean he should hit you... it's not right, nor is it any fun. Dmitri: He's Lord Dorian. He has the power to do whatever he wants. Enjyu: ...so, you're just gonna stand down and let him? Dmitri: At this point, I truly don't have an option. He could just as soon have me sent home or imprisoned. Lady Dorian...would vouch for me, but I doubt it would do much. *rubs the bridge of his nose* And I don't think I could leave her to deal with him herself... Enjyu: ...so you're staying in this for Lady Dorian, is that it? Dmitri: *flushes a bit* ...The last thing I want is her father lashing out against her instead of me. Enjyu: ...I don't know what to say to that. *sits down and sighs* Dmitri: *smiles a bit* Don't worry. Fate has a way of working "magic" around here. I have a very strong...feeling, that Lord Dorian isn't going to last much longer. Enjyu: *looks up* So he's dying? Dmitri: He's not...dying, to be exact. But, he will be dead, to put it bluntly. Enjyu: ...hm... but what if he doesn't? Will you still protect Lady Elizabeth, and serve Lord Dorian? Dmitri: My loyalty lies not to Lord Dorian but with Lady Elizabeth. I will serve her to my last dying breath...but I assure you Enjyu, Lord Dorian's days are numbered. Enjyu: *nods* At least when he dies, you won't be hurt anymore. I had to run away to make it stop. Dmitri: *his gaze softens* I'm terribly sorry... Enjyu: *shakes head* It's not your fault... I stayed, waiting for mom to come back. But she didn't, so I left. *shrugs* When Lord Dorian dies, I'm sure things will start looking up for you. Dmitri: *thinks for a moment* ...Perhaps for you as well... Enjyu: *frowns questioningly, but says nothing* ...anyways... maybe we can get you a new pair of glasses. What were used to make them? Dmitri: It took me quite some time last time... *sighs* I used some metal I found and some glass. The hardest part was fashioning the lenses just right. Enjyu: ...well, there's a woman in town I know who can make glass. And the blacksmith I've worked for, he has lots of scrap metal. I'll ask them if they can help. *stands up* Dmitri: *smiles a bit* Thank you. *stands as well* I'll accompany you. I do not desire to return to the manor just yet. Enjyu: *nods* Good idea. I'll stay close so you don't get lost... how well can you see without those glasses, anyway? Dmitri: *starts to walk off* I can see well enou-*runs into a low-hanging branch* Enjyu: *winces, but grabs Dmitri's arm to help keep the man steady* ...okay, so just not perfect. Right then, I'll keep an eye out for you. Dmitri: ...That might be a good idea... Goodness this is pitiful. Enjyu: *shrugs* Don't let it get to you. Hopefully we'll have you a new pair of glasses in no time. And maybe a spare one, too. Dmitri: Hopefully...I don't want to be gone for too long or Lord Dorian will think I've run away. I'm grateful for your help, young man. Enjyu: *half smile* It's no trouble. *leads the way through the forest, and in to town* *Several hours later* Dmitri: *puts on a newly fashioned pair of glasses and blinks several times* ...Ah...much better. Enjyu: *smiles* Good. I got two small cases for your glasses... just to keep the lenses safe when you're not using them. *hands the leather cases to Dmitri* Dmitri: Yes. Thank you. *pockets the cases* I won't let a thing happen to these. Enjyu: ...You're welcome. *looks up at the sky* It only took about two hours... do you think you need to go back to the manor now? Dmitri: I probably should... It makes me uneasy leaving Lady Elizabeth alone for too long. Enjyu: ...okay. *thinks for a moment, and then takes his necklace from around his neck, bringing the charm from out of his shirt, and he hands it to Dmitri* Here, take this. Dmitri: *holds it in his hand* Can I ask why? Enjyu: It was my mothers. Whenever my dad got really mad, I'd hold onto that, and remember why I put up with it for so long. I guess you could say it's like a good luck charm. Lord Dorian will die at some point, but he's not dead yet, so I figure you could use it. Dmitri: *smiles softly* I will. Thank you. Now...I have a proposition for you. Enjyu: *blinks* Yeah, sure... Dmitri: I'm not going to be around forever...I've been meaning to take on an apprentice but the knights under my father's command are all so incompetent. You have more skill than any of them ever could. Enjyu: *eyes widen, he blinks, but the frowns thoughtfully* Your apprentice... well... sure. If you really think I'm good enough for that. *smiles* I'll do my best! Dmitri: Just...try not to hit yourself in the eye anymore. *grins* You don't want to end up like me. Enjyu: *chuckles* Yes, Sir Dmitri. *salutes* Dmitri: *smiles* At ease. *looks up* Well...I best be off before it gets to dark... I'll try my best to meet you tomorrow. Enjyu: Yes, sir. Take it easy... if at all possible. *grins and waves* Dmitri: Of course...easy. *briskly leaves* Enjyu: ...I bet he likes her. *grins* Really likes her. 'End of Support A ' '''Dmitri, Noble Marksman, and Enjyu, Loyal Rebel Dmitri met with Enjyu often and trained him how to better use his weapon of choice. Days turned into weeks, but they felt like mere moments. Lord Dorian mysteriously died one evening, and Elizabeth Dorian was placed in charge of the noble house shortly thereafter. She wed Dmitri, who also appointed Enjyu as an official knight in their service. Even though he was now noble, Dmitri continued to teach Enjyu, and watched closely over the boys' welfare. When Dmitri and Elizabeth gave birth to their son, Arthur, Enjyu was among the first to hold the child. As Arthur grew up, he and Enjyu became great friends, and both would be close to the nobles, Dmitri and Elizabeth. No more beatings, no more loneliness, and no more misery; Dmitri treated all of his knights with kindness and respect, and he was always there for Enjyu when he needed it most, and in turn, Enjyu was there for Dmitri and the rest of the noble family. When Enjyu was great enough in his skills, he was appointed as the personal body guard for Dmitri, Elizabeth, and the young Arthur.